


Silent Tears In The Night

by EleanoraMcKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Shiro is gone, Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), keith cries, lance comforts keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraMcKogane/pseuds/EleanoraMcKogane
Summary: Also published on Instagram and Wattpad (username: @/eleanoramckogane)





	Silent Tears In The Night

Lance is sleeping. Dreaming of white sand beaches and the crystalline waters of Cuba. It feels almost real, like he could easily step through the threshold into the dream and be home again.

But he's jerked awake by something heavy next to him. He snaps his eyes open and blinks in the dimness, adjusting his vision to his surroundings. He's a little groggy, perhaps still dreaming.

Then he hears it; a soft sob, almost inaudible.

There's a darker patch of black in the shadows of his room and Lance lifts a hand to touch it, knowing perfectly well who it is.

No, he's not dreaming; the body under his palm is real enough.

"Keith?" his voice is low and it stirs the shaking body under his touch. He sits up on his bed, fully awake and alert now. The bluish lights of his room are beginning to lift the darkness ever so slightly, enough for him to see Keith's hands over his eyes. "Keith, what happened?"

"Can I... can I sleep here for tonight?" he stutters a little, his voice nothing more than a shy whisper.

Lance's heart somersaults as it always does when Keith comes to his room.

This isn't the first time he has comforted the Red Paladin in his arms during the night, both of them hurting in their own personal way, terrified of the nightmares that haunt them and not wanting to be alone in the vastness of space.

They find some solace together, lifting each other's burden by simply being there, comforting and supportive and protective.

Lance's hand moves from Keith's arm to his shoulder and then he's pulling him into his embrace, Keith's head in his chest, tears now falling freely and unashamedly. Lance shushes him, rocking them back and forth and kissing the top of Keith's head. He feels his fist on his shirt, clinging tightly and never letting go.

"Just let it all out,” Lance whispers, his own eyes stinging but blinking away the unwashed tears. This night isn't about him; it's about _Keith._ “I'm right here for you buddy.”

Keith's cries subside after a while and he just returns the embrace, arms wrapped around Lance's middle, nose stuck in the crook of his neck.

The silence is comfortable, no words required to fill the air between them. And they spend minutes, hours perhaps like this until Lance move them, bringing Keith along with him as he lies back down on the bed. Keith only let's go enough to settle next to Lance, backs to him and nestling perfectly to him.

"Better?" Lance asks at his ear, feeling the way Keith shivers ever so slightly within his arms.

"Yes," comes the low reply. "Thank you."

And Lance smiles tightening his grip on Keith, securing him in the safety of his warmth.

When sleep returns, his dream change; instead of the beach back home, he dreams of the mullet boy with dark indigo eyes that became his home far from home and suddenly the night is so much easier to bear.

**Author's Note:**

> Also published on Instagram and Wattpad (username: @/eleanoramckogane)


End file.
